


Star Trek Reader Inserts

by Sootgremlins



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Compliant to either Star Trek TOS or AOS, Dancing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Reader-Insert, Swimming, some will be academy era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootgremlins/pseuds/Sootgremlins
Summary: A collection of Star Trek reader inserts, that will hopefully be updated weekly. Requests are welcome, and I own nothing.





	1. Only If (Jim Kirk)

Finally, your midterm exams were over. It wasn't that late yet, but you were looking forward to at least six hours of unbroken sleep. As you swiped your ID on the lock you stumbled inside. Only to come face to face with none other than, Jim Kirk. 

Standing there with your bag you took a moment to realize he had somehow made it into your rather cramped dorm room, that was shared with Christine Chapel. 

"Jim get-" you started ready to vent your anger at him if he didn't start moving.

"Y/N, wait! I wanted to go get a drink with Bones, you wanna come?"

"And watch you get drunk, flirt with someone and get your ass kicked?" you raised your eyebrow, "No thanks, now get out!"

He pouted, "Please? I promise not to start a fight."

You sighed, you could tell when it would be a losing battle, and a break might be a good idea.

"Fine." you huffed.

He smiled and skipped out the door. You rubbed your eyes and went to dig through some clothes for a T-shirt, jacket, and jeans.

You saw Jim waiting outside his and McCoy's shared room, he waved his arm and walked over. It was getting dark, and the dimly lit glow from the light outside his room offered a soft pool of light. 

"Were's Bones?" you ask.

Jim laughs, "He fell asleep on the floor, I guess his medical exams took a toll."

You smiled, maybe it would be nice to have a little chat, "Ready then?" He nods and you walk off towards the bar.

You were attempting not to get too drunk, and failing slightly, you had to keep an eye on Jim, who seemed to be keeping his promise not to flirt or start any fights. Vaguely you heard him talking and laughing about something, but were distracted watching his eyes. The piercing blue seemed rather deep, like falling from the sky into an ocean.

"Y/N you okay?" he asked rather concerned.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, of course."

He smiled again, "You wanna go?" 

You stretched, "Sure."

Rising up off the little two person table, leaving your half-finished drink behind, you strode out into the crisp breeze clipping off the ocean. You hoped it was too dark for Jim to see your blush, as you caught him looking at you. He led you over to a bench overlooking the bay and you settled onto it with him near you.

Shivering in the chilly breeze, Jim shrugged off his jacket and draped it over your shoulders. He then scooted closer and you leaned in, realizing what he was attempting.

"Bones was never coming was he?" you smile.

Jim snorts, "Yeah, umm," He shifted again, "What would you say if this was a date?"

You paused for a moment, "If it were a date, then I think," you moved to face him, dimly seeing the outline of his face in the dim street lamp lighting, "I would do this."

You leaned in and Jim met you half way in a gentle kiss, his lips were soft, and they linked together like two pieces of a puzzle shifting into place. His hand gently touched your cheek when you drew back, you saw his face more clearly, as you had moved a little. His rather dazed expression was pleasing seeing the normally boisterous Kirk left momentarily speechless. Yep, this hadn't been such a bad idea in the end.


	2. All It Took (Leonard McCoy)

You stared at the blue vial in front of you on the table in the med bay. The Enterprise had seen her fair share of alien disease and epidemics, but this was a new low. It had started when the Captain had beamed back with his landing party and promptly told Scotty that he wanted to punch Junior Engineer Smith in the face before collapsing. Now for Jim, this might not be so odd, but when he was in Captain mode, usually his opinions could be kept to himself. He was hauled off to sick bay, not before landing a blow on the crewmember in question. Then Spock who had been with Kirk promptly locked himself in his quarters with Lieutenant Uhura and overrode the security codes. 

McCoy who had examined the remaining landing party, was next to go, as he wobbled over to you where you had been looking at the test results, "Y/N, you're really, really pretty, downright beautiful. Just like a summer night back n' Georgia." 

The blush that rose to your face must have been impressive, "Doctor McCoy umm, I-I don't think you mean that."

His southern accent began to come heavier, "Aww naw' I meant every word darlin'."

You swallowed and reached for the comm unit on the wall, "Sickbay to the bridge, Scotty I need assistance. Now."

The reply came quickly, "On their way lass."

Ducking under Leonard's open arms as he stumbled forward in attempted hug. 

"Bones snap out of it," you pleaded.

He made a hiccuping noise and turned around, "Why?"

At that moment the door opened and two men in red shirts stormed in.

You looked over at them, "Doctor McCoy is under the influence of an alien disease." 

They nodded, but then the CMO turned to them and sneezed. Crap. That can't be good. The good doctor promptly passed out. 

All in all, it took a dozen crew members one hour to successfully isolate the 17 cases, and not become afflicted themselves. You and the other nurses had made a vaccine, but no cure had been found yet. It had taken Scotty, and an extraction team one hour to get Spock and Uhura to med bay.

You ran the latest formula through the computer before moving on to the next one. The ship was eerily silent. Then the computer flashed it's screen, showing that there had been a successful formula. 

"Chapel! I got it!" The nurse rushed over checking the results before nodding. Quickly as possible you loaded the mixture into hypo-sprays. Rushing around the quarantined area, injecting it into the afflicted crewmembers. Bones was the last, cautiously you made your way over to the biobed, where he was tied down at. 

"Y/N?" he jerked his head up.

Ignoring him you forced the hypo into his neck. Stepping back you waited, it took a few minutes to take effect, and you waited, wanting to take care of this now. 

Leonard blinked slowly, "Y/N, what happened?"

You shifted, "Do you remember anything?"

His brow furrowed, "Oh my god!" he paused, "Y/N, I'm so sorry!" He began to panic.

You started to undo the restraints as he wormed around, "Bones, look as far as I can tell, everyone said what they meant, or something that they were too afraid to say or do. So unless you are a special exception, you meant what you said."

It was his turn to blush, "But I shouldn't have-"

You cut him off as he sat up on the bed, "It's okay, maybe you could make it up to me by having lunch together tomorrow?"

He swallowed, "Like a date?" he looked rather shocked, "After what I said?"

You smile, "Maybe the feeling was mutual, I just didn't think it would take a brutally honest disease to figure it out"

He smiled sheepishly, "Alright then."


	3. Snowball (Spock)

Spock didn't understand humans, especially humans, and snow. You laughed as yet another snowball managed to hit him in the face. 

"Spock, come on you gotta at least try to dodge!" you laugh.

"I do not understand the Earth custom of launching projectile clumps of crystalized water Y/N."

"Spock it's a snowball fight!" you whine.

"That does not explain why?" he asks with almost a hint of exasperation. 

"How about snow angels then?" you suggest cuddling down in the old fashioned parka you were wearing, you had found a neon green one for Spock it was beginning to match the green hue to his cold cheeks. 

You flop onto the snow covered ground and wave your arms and legs around before rolling up, "See like that!" you say with triumph.

"Perhaps I shall try it as an experiment," he slowly laid down copying your movement. You quickly snapped a picture when he looked away, (Bones totally owed you 10 credits) when he got up he nodded, "Is this correct Y/N?" 

"As always," you say giving his nose a quick kiss while standing on your tiptoes. 

You turn around and look at the pine trees dusted with snow, when something cold, hard, and whip around to see Spock standing there, "Is this the appropriate action?"

You smile and bend down sending a snowball back at him.


	4. A Captains Dance (Jim Kirk)

Standing toward the back of the partially crowded room wherein, a small gathering was being held, mostly Captains and some other officers milling about, some in casual clothing others in uniform. Your first officer Commander Kennedy at your side. She yawned and looked over to you, "Y/N, want to refresh me on why we came to this?"

"I wanted to congratulate Captain Kirk, on his recent mission," you sigh.

She made a small huffing noise, clasping her hands behind her back, "Uh huh,"

You smile when you see Nyota working her way through the thickening crowd.

"Y/N, good to see you!" As she pulls you into a hug.

"Good to see you too!" you laugh.

She pulls back, "So how's your new ship its the U.S.S. Pegasus?"

"She's holding up pretty well." you laugh.

Just then the door swished open to reveal Captain Kirk, standing in the doorway with a smile that lit up the room, even in a pair of jeans leather jacket and a t-shirt. He scanned the room and seemed to single out his communications officer, and began to walk over.

He smiled at you, and Nyota spoke, "Jim this is Y/N, she's captain of the Pegasus."

You extended a hand, "It's an honor to meet, you sir."

"Please call me Jim, may I say you look lovely tonight." he smirks.

You hope he doesn't notice the blush on your face, "Thank you." you say looking down at the gold uniform that you had grabbed, wishing for something a bit more casual.

Kennedy rolled her eyes mumbling something about getting a drink and slipping off. Nyota followed her to a table.

Jim smiled, "Didn't we have a class together back at the academy?"

"Yeah, I think it was basic navigation." You nod.

After a few minutes of talking the sun had fully set outside and the lights were dim when the music started playing, it was a slow song something a pair would dance too. That had caught you off guard.

Kirk laughed, "I didn't know it was a dance!"

You smile, "Me either!"

Looking around most people were pairing up since everyone had a couple drinks, and why not?

Jim extended his hand, "May I?"

You nod and take his hand, trying to relax as he slips an arm around you. He gently begins swaying and you try to remember how to dance at all. He leads and you fall into pace with the small movements.

When it was over a faster song played and he let go smiling, "Wanna get a drink?"

"Sure," you laugh and he walks you over to the table and picks up a cup handing it to you. Standing near him, you happen to look up to see your first officer standing near the music control smirking and looking slightly tipsy, with Uhura standing near her grinning. You sigh, realizing why there was dancing.

When everyone begins to file out you pick up a pen that was laying on a table and scribble a contact number down on a napkin, and hand it to Jim, who smiled, "Thanks, maybe we could go get dinner tomorrow?"

"That would be nice." you answer and wave before walking over to Kennedy who was waiting at the door.

"You get a date?" She asks innocently.

"Actually, yes." you reply.

"Well then maybe tonight was not a total bust." She laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I broke my hand and it makes everything a bit harder! :-)


	5. Swimming (Spock)

Vulcans could swim, right? you thought to yourself for no particular reason late one night in your quarters. Briefly, you considered looking it up, but why do that when you could ask a real Vulcan (Granted a half Vulcan, but close enough).

With your mind made up your mind and stood up from the small chair, and turned toward the desk Spock was working at in the corner of the small room.

"Hey, Spock?" you asked.

"Yes, Y/N, what is it?" Spock answered not looking up. 

"Can Vulcans swim?" you question.

This time he did look up, sending his eyebrow up also, "Yes, Vulcans can swim, why do you ask?"

"No reason," you smile incorrectly. 

A week later when the crew had been granted a few days of leave on a small planet. You had insisted Spock come with you, instead of staying on the Enterprise. 

"Y/N, I do not understand, why do you want me to come with you?" you said, tone hinting with a slight edge of confusion. 

"Spock, we've been dating for almost a year, do you trust me?" you plead.

"Of course," he answered with no hesitation. 

"Good," you smile skipping off toward the general direction of a small grove of trees on the planet's surface. Carefully you lead Spock through them, to reveal a small sparkling clear body of water. 

The natural springs of the planet pooled on the surface, creating little spots like this one.

"Come on Spock!" you laugh, and peel off the outer layer of your uniform, standing in the undershirt and underwear. 

Spock's eyebrow had at this point taken refuge rather high up on his forehead, as he looked quizzically at you, "Y/N, I do not understand."

You smile at him, "Let's go swimming, come on Spock!"

You turn back turn to the almost blue water and dive in, the water was quite warm, and just a little deeper than your head in the place you chose. You began to tread water and looked back at Spock, who still stood rather stiffly near the ledge of rocks. 

Finally, he carefully pulled off his blue uniform and made his way closer to the water, before gingerly sticking the tip of his foot down to the water. Growing impatient, you swam over toward the ledge he stood on and reached up and tugged his leg. Losing his balance he splashed into the water beside you. 

You snort with laughter as a wet Vulcan surfaced, shooting you a look, "See the waters fine!"

Spock was tall enough to touch the bottom of the pool, and looked at you expectantly, "I suppose this is why you asked if Vulcans could swim?"


	6. One More Surprise (McCoy)

"Lass I think we're done, thanks again for the extra help." Scotty beams, feeling much better now that the warp core had it's monthly checks done.

"Of course!" You smile, smoothing the wrinkles out of the red engineering shirt that you were wearing. You walk back to your quarters, wondering if Leonard was off his shift. When the door opens, you notice that he was in fact off his shift early. 

"Hey sweetheart, get off early?" you ask.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something," he paused, you come and sit down by him kicking off your boots.

"Whats wrong?" you say noticing his furrowed brow.

"Y/N, when I was married, I had a daughter." He looks up at you with an anxious expression.

Despite being together for almost a year now, he still could surprise you, "Whats her name?"

He paused as if he had been prepared for a different reaction, "Joanna, but she likes being called Jo."

You lean in and hug McCoy, and he lets breath against your shoulder, "You aren't mad?"

"Why should I be!" you snort, "Can I meet her?"

"Yes, of course, I wanted to tell you, because she always loves to vid chat, and she wants to meet you." he says quietly.

"Really? She knows about me?" you gush.

He nods rather shyly than you say, "Can we call her tonight? "

"Yeah," Bones says reaching down to the table and unlocking his padd and opening it to a vid call and punching in a number, the screen waiting for the other side to answer. You shifted closer to Leonard cuddling into his side.

An image of a young girl maybe eight or nine popped up on the screen, "Daddy!" she said excitedly.

"Daddy is that miss Y/N?!"

"Yeah Jo, this is Y/N," he smiled.

"My name is Jo, and I'm eight and a half- and are you going to marry my daddy?" she chirped.

You blush at her last comment, "Hi Jo it's very nice to meet you!" 

"Your very pretty," she said matter of factly. 

You laugh, "Thank you!"

"I have to go now because it's my bedtime, goodnight daddy, goodnight Y/N!"

"Goodnight sweety," Bones blows a kiss toward the screen.

"Goodnight Jo," you wave.

The link cuts off and you turn to McCoy, kissing him softly, "She is adorable."

Bones hugs you, "Let's get some sleep too,"

You get up and change plopping down on the bed, to be joined a minute later. You lay down but can't keep the huge grin off your face


	7. You Woke Me Up for What? (Chekov)

"Y/N, vake up Y/N!" came a harsh whisper out of the darkness of your quarters.

"Mmm?" you roll over away from Pavel.

"Y/N! Please vake up," he pleaded.

You sit up, "Computer light at 20 percent!" you blink in the dim light, "Pavel it not even 0100 yet what is it?"

"Y/N, there is a spider in the bathroom."

You blink again, "You woke me up before my shift because there was a spider in the bathroom?"

"Yes, it is wery, wery big!" you nods.

You sigh and get up looking at the half-open bathroom door. How did a spider get on a starship anyway? Pushing open the door you wander inside a voice from the bedroom calling, "It vas on ze sink!"

The small black dot that was sitting on the sink, didn't move when you poked it with the end of a toothbrush.

"Computer light 50 percent," the lights brightened to reveal what was not a spider but a tuft of hair probably out of a hair brush.

You groan and pick it up, walking back outside you fling it at Pavel, who definitely did not squeal and almost fall off the bed.

"Remind me how you survive away missions?" you say lifting an eyebrow, "It was a knot of hair."

"Oh, it looked like a spider," he said solemnly.

You laugh and crawl into the bed, "Lights at zero."

It was not the last time a 'spider' found its way into the bathroom, but at that point, Pavel could usually handle himself.


	8. Will You (Kirk)

You hated getting out of bed, but Jim didn't seem to mind, this led to disagreements in the mornings.

"Y/N, please?" Jim pleaded with you.

"Jim, there is now way I'm getting dressed, or going out. Where supposed to be on shore leave for god's sake!" you yell across the room.

"Yeah, but Y/N!" he whined.

"Jim, you will have to drag me out of this room, before I go anywhere!" you pout.

"Was that a challenge Y/N?" he smirks.

While you looked away for him for a second he took the opportunity to scoop you up from the very comfortable couch and over his shoulder, you made a rather undignified squeaking noise, "Jim! So help me, put me down!"

Luckily you were dressed in some civilian clothes, but still, you were not planning to go out. He just laughed as he marched outside the small room the two of you had been staying in. You crossed your arms the best you could while over someone's shoulder as he walked down the hallway.

Scotty who had just appeared out of his room also gave you a confused look, "Lassie, all ye' all right?"

"No, I'm being kidnaped," you sigh, as Jim chuckles again, Scotty nodded, "Alrighty then,"

Finally, Jim stops near a large viewport into the black vacuum of space, freckled with blinking stars. It was a pretty view, the picturesque planet floating bellow, four moons peaking over the horizon. You brush yourself off and try to tidy your hair a little.

Jim grew quiet, and you looked up, he swallowed, "Y/N, I love you more than anything, you beautiful intelligent, and strong. I've loved you since I saw you, you are an amazing officer on the best ship in the fleet." he paused, "(Full Name), would you marry me?" he asked getting down onto one knee and producing a small box from a pocket.

You stood there shocked for a moment, "Yes! Of course, I will!" you say, trying not to cry. Jim slipped a silver band with a single blue stone inset into it onto your finger. He stood up and hugged you, you wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his shoulder. He leans back enough to kiss you.

He smiled and wiped the single tear that had managed to escape onto your cheek, "You know this is where a first kissed you?"

You laugh, "Did you make a starship take a detour to propose?" you laugh.

"I am the captain, and I love you," he sighed.

"I love you more," you giggle, as he takes your hand rubbing the ring now there.


	9. Raise A Fist (Leonard McCoy)

Raise A Fist  
You tried to not make a habit of getting into fights, and for the most part, you didn’t. So as you limped back from a bar you wondered why you had just got kicked out of the said bar for causing one.  
You winced as you touched the rather nasty cut on your forehead. That probably needed checking out, but medical was half way across campus. Leonard’s quarters were just around the corner, though. Deciding that was probably the best option you made your way toward the right room through a rather drunken haze.  
You manage to find the right door and knock on it rather noisily, instead of using the buzzer. The door came open and the sight of the doctor that was standing there, almost made you turn around right then.  
“Y/N, what are you doing over here? I swear to god, people think they can come and wake me up in the middle of the night-” he must have noticed your face and paused for a moment, “What the hell happened to you? Jesus Christ, Y/N! What did you do!?”  
You try to smile, but regret it when you feel your split lip open again, “Hi, umm, I’m no’ really sure wha’ I di’.”  
“Get in here,” he growled, but some genuine concern in his voice.  
You stumble inside and manage to sit down. Leonard was elsewhere in the room, pulling out a med kit, “You know, it’s normally Jim who comes in the middle of the night and has me patch him up. Now, are you going to tell me what happened?”  
“They were not nice people there, not very nice, but you're nice. I like you ya’ know. Yeah, you’re very nice, but sometimes you can be mean.” you slur.  
“You better shut up kid, you’re probably going to regret whatever you’re saying when you're sober,” McCoy muttered as he began to clean out the cut on your forehead.  
“Nope, I won’ cause I think you’re pretty, and the man at the bar was being mean, and saying bad things bout’ you, so I punched him,” you grin the best you can while your vision swims slightly.  
“Wait you started a fight because of me?”  
“Maybe…”   
He began to run a tricorder over you, mumbling under his breath, “I don’t even want to know, you’re drunk, and Jim must be wearing off on you.”   
“Can I stay toni’ please?” you ask as Leonard runs a regenerator over your lip, and the other cuts that are scattered here and there.   
“Well, I can’t send you back out can I?” he sighed.  
“Okey-dokey, Bonesy.”  
“Please don’t say that ever again Y/N.”  
You frowned, “Fine.”  
McCoy got up and rubbed his eyes, “I’ll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed.”  
“It’ll hel’me sleep if you lay with me.”  
Leonard huffed, “Alright, but you better not snore.”


	10. Be Careful- Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt, I hope you enjoy!

The rope that bound your hands together cut a little bit too deep for comfort, not that being tied up was ever comfortable, to begin with. The beating heat from the rays of a bright star beat down upon your back as you stood shoulder to shoulder with Spock on your left. You had both been separated from the landing party and it had been too late before you each were ambushed by several of the natives. You cursed everything that you could think of silently in your mind. 

The alien that stood in front of you was flanked by two other guards, they had a deep purple skin that looked almost scaled and each held a spear with a dagger strapped to their belt. The pointed teeth that poked out of his mouth at sharp angles formed what appeared to be a grin as he said something in his languages to the other at his sides. They hissed something back and advanced towards you and one roughly grabs your arm.

You braced yourself expecting a jerk forward, instead, you felt Spock shove forward almost knocking over the alien. A sharp hiss met your ears as the purple form reeled back and bared his teeth at Spock. You were slightly shocked, it was definitely out of character for Spock to do something like that. At the same moment, Spock turned toward you and were even more shocked when you felt the light press of lips against yours. You were too shocked to properly respond.

“Spock?” you managed to get out, as the alien regained his wits and dragged you forward.

“Be careful, Y/N,” he nodded towards you even though his face was solemn you picked up emotion seeping into his voice.

Your brain was working at a million miles an hour, as you proceed what had just happened. You decided against struggling for the moment, hoping that your captain would figure out where you were and have you both beamed up.

A few minutes later you found yourself in what looked like a makeshift jail cell. There were two more of the natives standing outside as the door slammed shut. In a final act of defiance, you slam your shoulder into the door. It hurt, and the bars didn't budge but it made one of the guards jumps, so a minor success you thought. You retreated back to a corner away from the door trying in vain to pull off the ropes around your wrists. 

After an hour of waiting, four tries to ram to the door, forty minutes of trying to get the rope off, you felt the tingle of a beam envelope you. You had never before been more happy to see the inside of the transporter room in your whole life. Spock was standing there along with a nurse, who rushed onto the pad and helped untie your ropes.

You approached Spock who spoke first, “I am sorry if my display of affection offended you, I was-” you cut him off with a kiss which this time you could actually enjoy. 

“No, it was quite alright,” you grin enjoying the speechlessness of the Vulcan.

There was quite a bit of green that shaded the first officer's cheeks, and a small coughing noise from Scotty from the direction of the control panel. A communicator went off, “Scotty, did you get Y/N?”

Scotty reached over to answer, “Yes, captain, they're fine.”

Yes, you were quite fine as you followed Spock out of the room, your arm linked in his.


	11. Nervous Habits (Spock)

You didn’t remember when you started biting your nails, it was just something you did without even noticing. Whenever you got nervous, you found yourself biting your nails. You tried no to, but it seemed like you couldn’t help it. 

Once again you found yourself with a finger on your lips resisting the urge to chew on the nail. You occupied your hands with trying to finish organizing the med bay, tidying up from the rush of three major surgeries and half a dozen small injuries. At least it was over, you reminded yourself.

You checked the on ship time and realized your shift was over. Sighing, you trekked out into the hallway and then to the turbo lift which dropped you off at the deck below. Once you got to your room you opened the door and went straight over to the small table in the center and sat down. You flipped through some of the unread messages on you PADD, anxiously you began to gnaw on one of your nails. You jumped when the door opened to reveal Spock in the doorway. 

“Hi,” you said with a small smile. Spock walked over to the table that you had been sitting at and pulled out the only other chair across from you. It was a close enough distance that you could reach out and touch his hand. You gently ran your finger down his slender ones. 

“Have you been biting your nails?” he asked. You started to pull your hand away, but he caught it. “Perhaps I could help you.” You raised an eyebrow, an almost exact copy of what he did.

“How do you plan on doing that? I don’t know if you noticed but it’s kinda hard for me to just stop.” you smiled at him.

“Have you considered painting them?” he asked cocking his head to the side slightly.

“No, I’m not very good with stuff like that,” you trailed off as he stood up from the table and began to dig through the small closet at the side of the room. He came back over and sat down again and placed a small bottle of green nail polish on the table. 

“I could do it for you,” he suggested. 

“Sure,” you answered slowly, “Do I want to know why this was just laying around in my closet?” He ignored the question and gently pulled your hand forward toward him as he began to carefully paint your nails. When he was done, you surveyed his work. 

“Wow, that's really good,” you said blowing gently at your nails.

“Thank you,” he nodded, as you stood up, careful not to catch your nails on anything and planted a kiss on his lips.

“What would I do without you?”

Ten minutes later you tucked yourself into his side and dozed off wrapped up in blankets on your bed. The text morning when you found that you gradually stopped chewing on your nails. Uhura complemented them as you walked into the mess hall the next day. You smiled knowing your little secret about who had painted them. It became a ritual, every now and then Spock would sit down with you and paint your nails. You stopped chewing your nails and had your loving boyfriend to thank.


	12. Sleeping (Preferences)

Jim likes to sleep on his back, and you usually end up tucked into his side. Jim is a human furnace during the night, so most of the time all the blankets get kicked off at some point. He always seems to have a sixth sense for when you get up, and he ends up waking up too. Whenever you can’t sleep, he throws an arm over you and tugs you even closer to him.

 

Spock- Spock doesn’t really understand why humans want to sleep so close together but is willing to learn. Most of the time you end up half on top of him, or at least with an arm around him. He sleeps in the same position most of the time and you both have a very specific routine when it comes to sleep. As your relationship grows, he gets more relaxed when it comes to touch and like to have some part of you touching him when you’re both asleep.

 

Leonard- Leonard, despite his gruff exterior, loves cuddles. He’s the big spoon and loves to keep you almost on top of him. You like it since you can hear his heartbeat underneath your ear. Your legs are a giant pretzel by morning, and either you or Leonard’s arms are wrapped around each other in some way or another. He likes to let his face rest near your head or tucked into your neck.

 

Scotty- Scotty is constantly thrashing around at random points in the night, so it takes awhile to get comfortable. He ends up with his face on your chest, and your arms around him. He finds it comforting to be held by you, and it also helps him not roll around so much. His arms end up around your waist most of the time.

 

Pavel- Pavel loves to try to have as much physical contact as possible when he’s sleeping with you. You both switch with whos the big or little spoon, or if you’re both just sprawled out on the bed. You’re both sleeping in a mountain of blankets and pillows, but he likes to be facing you if it’s possible. He puts his nose in your hair, knowing that you’re both safe and together.

 

Hikaru- Hikaru has on multiple occasions almost smothered you on accident. He likes to hug you, and pull you to his chest. Unfortunately, it’s not always the most comfortable position, but you both make it work. When you have different shifts, he practically clings to you to try to make you sleep with him for another five minutes.

 

Nyota- Nyota is normally the big spoon. Most of the time you sleep with your back to her chest and her arm around you. She likes to keep your quarters cold, so you have no objections to snuggling back into her. Her hands end up tracing patterns on your side or arm when she can’t sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback and or requests are welcome!


End file.
